


christmas cuddles

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: just a lil fluffy christmas cuddles
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: tumblr requests [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357732
Kudos: 30





	christmas cuddles

It was quiet. Outside the moon made the falling snow glow, sparkling as it danced in the air and landed on the already covered ground. Nobody was out at this time of night, especially in this cold weather; not even the animals came out of their warm homes and hiding places. Everything was quiet.

Inside, candles that smell like pine and spice lit up the small apartment while the TV glowed in the corner. The sound had been since turned down so it was no more than background noise. Asahi took the last sip of hot cocoa before gingerly placing the cup on the table next to the couch. At that moment he was thankful Noya was a heavy sleeper, usually dead to the world before his head hit the pillow. 

With Christmas so close, the man had been busy with end of classes and last practices before winter break; his last final had been today and practice was canceled due to the impending storm. Asahi was swamped at work, last-minute end-of-the-year adjustments needed to be made and production hurried along with the upcoming holidays. He still had work the next two days before his department was dismissed until the new year. But since he had taken the night shift, he wouldn’t have to be awake until later in the day tomorrow. 

A blessing, it turns out, because Noya had fallen asleep mid-movie on top of Asahi. And the gentle giant was not about to wake him up so that they could go to bed. Instead, he turned the television off completely and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, cuddling him close and taking delight in the soft sigh and smile as Noya nestled closer to his chest, arms going lax at his side until his hands were partially under Asahi. Freshly washed hair tickled Asahi’s nose, smelling like their shared shampoo. 

He pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead before getting comfortable himself, sinking lower into the couch and relaxing his shoulders. Snow continued to fall outside. Maybe they wouldn’t plow the roads, making it impossible to drive to work. Then he wouldn’t have to move, to get up and ruin this perfect tranquility. Maybe they could finally decorate the bare tree in the opposite corner of the room, wrap the presents purchased for one another, and figure out what to do for dinner when their parents arrived.  
But that was a thought for tomorrow. It was quiet and lovely as sleep took hold of Asahi, and he joined Noya's soft snores and sighs.


End file.
